1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle having a foldable front wheel shaft and, more particularly, to a vehicle having a foldable front wheel shaft which is human-powered and can also be used as a shopping cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Three-wheeled bicycles, four-wheeled carts with treadle drives, and similar human-powered vehicles are used in many cities and resort areas for both transportation and exercise. These three- and four-wheeled vehicles are suitable for carrying a light load as well as carrying the driver. They are stable even when stopped or driven slowly, so that people who can not drive a regular two-wheeled bicycle can use them.
However, such conventional human-powered vehicles are relatively large, typically covering a ground area of from 1.0 to 2.5 square meters, as measured by the vertical projection of the vehicle onto the ground. If many such vehicles need to be parked at a resort, school, hospital, or other places, a large parking lot must be provided for them.
Ordinary two-wheeled bicycles also occupy a large space, i.e. 1.0 to 2.0 square meters or more, when parked. Providing parking for conventional bicycles can also be a problem where large numbers of bicyclists gather.